A MAN NAMED YOISTEN
by FeudalSteve
Summary: A man named Yoisten must save the kings daughter!


A Man Named Yoisten  
By Steve Chou "Yoisten, my son, the evil Aghnem has captured my daughter!" cried the red- nosed king. Yoisten studied him carefully. They king had golden hair and a flashy crown. His clothes were red with royal purple stripes. "I'm entrusting you with this hero's sword," said the King while clapping his large hands toward a servant standing in the corner. The servant brought over the magnificent sword and placed it on Yoisten 's belt. Yoisten promised to find the princess ASAP. As Yoisten left the palace, a magical man named Stumuch informed him that, in order to get to the evil wizard, he would have to go to four different places and retrieve weapons and friendship bracelets in order to break the barrier in front of the Evil Palace. He also gave Yoisten a map showing where the bracelets were. The 1 on the map was near the Liver's Mound. Yoisten started out on a long journey to the first dungeon, Western Palace.  
  
Yoisten had walked for a while when he came to a little town of Bakeri. The people there were very friendly and they gave him some of their money. Yoisten went to the town shop and asked the owner if he had a shield and some bombs. After leaving the store feeling happy, Yoisten continued onward to the Western Palace. When Yoisten reached the palace, he was horrified. Dark, musty red vines were growing out of the walls, and the doors were blocked. Yoisten noticed that on the wall next to the door read, "Show your sign and you shall enter." Yoisten thought out what that meant with his wisdom filled head. He pulled out his sword and stuck it into the cold wall where it said, "Stick it here." The wall separated right before his eyes. He went into the dungeon and was overwhelmed by a series of puzzles. After solving all of them, a huge treasure chest, the size of a car, fell out of the sky. Yoisten opened the chest and took out the hero's bow and arrow. He continued onward into the darkness. He didn't notice the door slam shut behind him. Suddenly the lights returned to the room. The walls were gray and had red stains on them. Yoisten shivered at the thought of dying like those other people. Standing before him were 5 huge gargoyles. They growled and said, "Point at us and we'll surely die." At the end of those words, they started bouncing around the room in a circle. Yoisten thought about those words and tried the first thing that came to his mind. He pointed at the gargoyles. They just laughed and continued to bounce. Yoisten thought about how the bow and arrows could him. Yoisten figured out the puzzle! He took out his bow and arrows and shot one of the gargoyles. The gargoyle screamed in agony as the arrow pierced his cold, stone heart. The first gargoyle disappeared into a cloud of smoke. It all made sense now. What the gargoyles were saying was to point your arrow at them and shoot! Yoisten continued to do this until every last gargoyle was defeated. A small round bracelet came falling out of the ceiling. Yoisten took the bracelet and put it on his wrist. Yoisten's next stop was Southern Palace. When he stepped out of the conquered palace, he noticed that there were orfs running around in tights. They carried with them axes and swords. Yoisten continued on to the Southern Palace. He noticed a cave with a design xXx. He thought to himself, "I wonder if it will blow up." He placed one of his many bombs on the crack, and he blew it to smithereens. Once inside, there appeared a fairy, so skinny, and beautiful and fair (well duh, its called a fairy.) The fairy powered up Yoisten's bow and arrows and made them Slackster arrows. They were to deliver the final stroke to Aghnem. After receiving the ever so slackish arrows, Yoisten continued on to the Southern Palace. Once there, he was challenged with the same tasks but a little bit challenging. This time, the weapon was the Fire rod. Yoisten called it the hot shot. The boss this time was the three-headed Toitle. This time, the riddle was, "Heat me up, dinner." Yoisten pointed at the very fat monster and pointed his rod at him. It only stunned him though, giving Yoisten the chance to strike him with his shiny sword. The ugly, smelly monster exploded on Yoisten, showering him with a spray of gooey blood. Yoisten just wiped it off and smiled. He found another bracelet on the ground near the mishap. Armed with the new fire rod, he set out for the eastern palace. On the way, he encountered a lot of enemies including the orfs, landing with a big cut on his toe. Upon reaching the Eastern Palace, Yoisten noticed that it wasn't really a temple. It was a fish! It was huge! The only bad think was that Yoisten had to go into the fish. He felt like Jonah in the big whale. When he stepped inside, it felt clammy and squishy. "Oh well, a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do!" he stated to himself. He entered a lot of other rooms only to find himself lost in the belly. He finally stepped into a glowing room filled with jewels. It was too good to be true for Yoisten. His smart mind told him not to touch the jewels. He had read a lot of different books on history and myth and knew that if you took a jewel from a fish, it would spit you out. In the center of the room was yet another treasure chest, this time with the ever coveted bottle of elixir. He would need this later on his journey. He didn't have to fight a boss, and so he took a trip through the whale with tour guide Bob. He learned a lot about whales from Bob. Well, back to business. He found the third bracelet at the souvenir store back at the Bakeri. Yoisten continued on to the last temple. It was a pushover; it was there right in the first room! But wait... even the wisdom of Yoisten didn't prepare him for this... "AHHHH!" Yoisten screamed while he plummeted down the dark hole. He found the bracelet on the way down. He landed with an "oof." On it was the scariest person he had ever met. It was the evil Aghnem! "HA!" he laughed. They instantly went into battle. The evil wizard used his staff, and Yoisten used his bow and arrows. One shot ended it all. "Man, this was toooo easy!" he said. He found the daughter of the king and returned her to him.  
  
They lived happily ever after! 


End file.
